Sakura's Soldier
by SasukePwnsNaruto
Summary: Sasuke comes back from the army to be with his girlfriend Sakura, future lemonds at later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Soldier**

_Hey guys, been a while, sorry for the late updates to my stories, but planning to switch it around with a bit and decided to make this story longer and more detailed with a better plot. __Decided to do something unique for a change and wanted to do a more romance story for the girls , I had to admit I had a ton of help doing this thanks to my girlfriend Mary. Well I hope you like it, If it gets good reviews Ill defiantly keep updating new chapters daily._

He was still so handsome. It had been four years since the last time I saw him and he had changed a bit. His 6' body was more tone and musculer. The wide shoulders that had once made him a star on the football field were strong and muscular, covered by a blue button up shirt. His waist was slim but firm, tapering down to long legs and ending in a powerful soldier's stance. But his eyes were still that glorious dreamy black. His black hair, now cropped short by the Army, still shone in the sun. And when he saw me, his resulting sideways grin still sent butterflies flowing through my stomach.

"Sakura?" he called to me. I raised my hand hesitantly in a small wave and managed a trembling smile. His smile widened and he began to walk toward me.

My heart skipped a beat as he came closer. I stood there – frozen in the September sun. I felt goose-bumps form beneath my white silk blouse, along my arms and down my back. My nipples became erect in immediate arousal. My legs, clothed in jeans and brown cowboy boots, felt as though they would give out on me at any second. Still, he came closer. My breath held in my chest. He seemed to take ages to reach me. But the closer he came, the faster he moved. He seemed just as anxious to greet me as I was to hold him. Soon he stood before me and his strong arms came out to encircle my smaller form. I threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me from the ground. My hand cupped the back of his head and I breathed his scent. His face buried in my neck, his fingers working my free flowing pink hair.

"Welcome home, soldier," I whispered into his ear. He gripped me tighter and I felt him plant the softest kiss on my neck.

We had only been slight friends in high school. Sasuke was the popular guy – a football player and a looker. I, on the other hand, was the smart girl – a geek who was painfully shy. It wasn't until my sophomore year, his senior year, that we met in a math class. He teased me and smiled at me, looked into my green eyes and called me beautiful and sweet, passed me in the hall and stole a quick touch along my arm or face. I fell quickly in love. But the inherent differences in our social circles had prevented anything serious from occurring. He went on to graduate and I changed schools. Then, a year ago, we found each other again – him serving his fourth year in Iraq and me as a sophomore in college. Soon we were speaking every day, in some form or another. He talked about traveling and I talked about becoming a doctor. Then, three weeks ago, he had a surprise for me. He was coming home for leave and wanted to see me. I was excited and nervous. Sasuke Uchiha was coming, former high school playboy turned mature infantryman.

I met him at the local theatre and his greeting took my breath away. After we separated from our embrace, he smiled at me again, touching a finger to my cheek.

"What movie would you like to see?" It took me a moment to understand that he was talking to me.

I laughed to cover my lapse. "Hmm…a romantic comedy?"

He laughed in return. "How about…not?"

"Ok then, an action movie."

"But not too much action. I'm here to relax, remember?"

He took my hand and led me to the window to buy our tickets. I was so focused on the fact that he was holding my hand that I didn't remember to insist on paying my way. He released it only to pull out his wallet, but kept it gripped in his until we entered the theatre. As we sat in the dark, he played his fingers along my palm, lightly touching then parting then touching again. I could feel warmth growing between my legs and I crossed them to hide it. I felt he could sense my arousal and I turned to look at him. He looked at me and smiled, and I felt a new wave of blood rush to my face. At one point, I stole a glance at his jeans and noticed a bulge forming. I was excited and embarrassed. His fingers continued to play with mine, along my palm and up my arm below my sleeve. I still don't remember what that movie was about. When it finally ended, he laced his fingers through mine and we walked to the parking lot. Before we were far, he stopped. I looked at him quizzically.

"Want to go for a drive?" he asked me. He cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow, his famous grin spreading along his lips. I smiled.

"Depends where to."

"Wherever you want."

"Okay…Japan," I replied with a mischievous grin.

"Smartass," he said softly.

He walked me to his truck and we said nothing as it began to rain lightly. We hurried to get in. I turned on the radio as we left the parking lot and he headed towards the highway. Random songs played as his right hand still held my left. I stared out the window, my mind fully on his thumb rubbing circles in my palm. The rain became harder and he slowed to maintain stability. A high-pitched whine came through the speakers and the radio began to blare warnings of a coming storm. Logan released my hand to increase the volume and we listened intently.

"Hurricane warnings for southern Alabama and Mississippi are urging people to stay indoors. Go to your basements, under tables or beds. This could be a big one, folks."Sasuke and I looked at each other.

"We'll head for my place. My parents have a shelter that they built after Katrina."

"I have to call my parents." I pulled out my cell phone but there was no signal. All the erotic feelings that I had been harboring suddenly multiplied. I would be alone. With Sasuke. In a shelter. It could be hours before we left it. I felt the familiar tingling between my legs, my nipples straining against the silk blouse as I breathed in deeply.

"No signal?" Sasuke's voice brought me back to earth.

I turned to him. "No signal."

"It's ok. We'll try again when we get there."

Soon, he exited the highway. After about a mile, he turned left onto a dirt road and gunned the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

I could see the trees pelting every which way as we raced down the road, trying to beat the approaching storm. We reached a barn that stood in a clearing and Sasuke hurried out. I opened the door and we ran together towards the barn. Flying debris hit us on the way and ripped at Sasuke's shirt. He shielded me with his body and we finally got through the huge doors. Moving forward, he went to the middle of the floor and pulled open what looked like wooden cellar doors.

"Come on, Sakura." I ran to him and we went down several feet of stone steps. He closed the wooden doors behind us and latched them shut. "It's just down here." Even farther down, there was a white hatch which he opened. A small white ladder led to blackness. He urged me forward and climbed in after me. I stood still in the dark, shivering in my soaked clothes. He closed the lid and I heard him strike a match.

"We'll be ok here for a while." A small light began to glow from the lantern in his hands revealing shelves with supplies and clothes, a cot, blanket, and pillow along one wall, and another shelf of food on the last. "My parents are probably in our house basement. This place is for whomever gets stuck out here on duties." He turned to me, saw my drawn face and stretched his arms. I went to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Aren't you glad you've come home now?" I said with a shivering laugh.

He chuckled and replied, "More than you know." We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"We should probably get these clothes off. You'll catch your death of cold." He pulled away and turned to a shelf behind him. "I'm sure there are towels and stuff here somewhere."

I first pulled off my heavy boots, now filled with chilling water, then my socks, then I began to take off my soaked blouse as he rummaged two white towels from the shelves. He turned back to me just as I pulled the blouse off, revealing my equally wet white lace bra. I blushed, knowing that my nipples stood up conspicuously. He swallowed and handed me a towel, then began to work at the buttons of his own top. As he pulled it off, I noticed blood, and then a large cut along his left shoulder.  
>"Oh God, Sasuke. You're cut." I went to him, oozing feminine concern.<p>

"It's just a scratch," he assured me in typical male response.

"Sit down, I'll fix it. Do you have a first aid kit here?" I found a box of bandages on the shelf next to the towels. Logan sat on the cot and watched me. Using the towel, I wiped the cut clean, then applied disinfectant. I heard a short intake of breath from Sasuke but then silence. As I blew on the cut, I felt a firm hand begin tentatively at my hip, moving slowly up to my smooth waist. I kept working as he ran the back of his fingers along my belly. As I placed the bandage over the wound, his hand moved to the small of my back and pulled me forward, his forehead resting on the area between my breasts.

I stood still for a moment, my heart racing and sexual heat flooding the very core of me. I placed my hands softly on the back of his head. He responded by putting both hands behind me, pulling me closer to him. His face moved along my belly, feeling, kissing softly.

"I've missed you, Sakura."

"I've missed you too."

"You don't know what it was like over there."

"Shh…you're home now. With me. Don't think about that."

His head pulled away and he looked up at me. I smiled and moved a strand of hair from his forehead. Then it began.

He leaned forward and kissed my smooth, firm stomach, his hands touching softly along my back. His kisses moved along and up until they came to the area between my breasts. He reached up behind me, pulling the straps of my bra to the side and down my arms. Slowly, the tops of my bra fell to reveal two smooth globes. He stared into my eyes as he slowly undid the clasps of my bra. I leaned forward to kiss his forehead and my bra fell to the floor. He stared at my chest for a moment, seemingly lost for words.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into the darkness. I rested my hand on his muscular shoulders and waited for him to act. He moved his face towards me and kissed the area between my breasts. He moved lower and around, kissing first the bottom, then the sides of each breast. He sucked the skin, and I moaned. His hand came up to enclose around my right breast as his mouth worked on the left. He teased me, moving around and around, closer to my waiting nipple. His right hand gripped my back powerfully, holding me in place. My breathing became shallow, moving my chest closer and closer to his face. Finally he looked up at me, and then closed his warm mouth over my nipple, softly kissing, then working the peak with his tongue. I leaned my head back slightly and moaned, breathing hard. My sounds encouraged him and his touch soon became urgent. His mouth worked over my nipple, teasing, kissing, sucking. I leaned my head to rest on top of his and I moaned softly into his hair. He pulled away and kissed a trail to my other breast. His right hand began to knead my left breast as his mouth moved to my other nipple. He didn't wait this time, quickly taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. I felt heat stirring between my legs and I pulled his head closer to me. He took my nipple between his teeth gently and pulled. That sent me over the edge as I moaned louder, my knees giving way.

At that, Sasuke stood and kissed me, keeping one hand against my back for support and the other on my breast, rubbing and massaging. I threw one arm around his neck, the other feeling his rock hard abs, exploring the edge of his wet jeans. His kiss was tender at first, but at my own impassioned response, it grew more intense. I opened my mouth slightly, hesitantly touching his tongue with mine. He groaned into my mouth and responded with vigor. I parted my mouth even farther, allowing him full access. His tongue pushed into my mouth, touching every part. With his hand firmly against my back.


End file.
